D-Minus
by WellThisIsANewURLInnit
Summary: Kitty didn't think balancing university and her X-Men duties would be so difficult that she would earn such abysmal grades... One-shot. Warnings: Unedited, punishment spanking portrayed.


WARNING: This tiny piece of crap contains semi-consensual spanking of a young woman by her mentor figure. Don't like, you can click that little back button up there at the top of your browser.

AN: Is this a shitty little unedited thing I wrote at two in the morning? Yes. Will I be ashamed of it when I reread it tomorrow? Yegods, yes. But my bestie shared a Kami Tora sketch with me called "A minus" and it made me think of Kitty.

* * *

Kitty looked down at the paper in her hand, crestfallen. Oh, oh _no._ She had thought her grades were going to be less than pleasing, but she didn't expect anything quite this bad. She actually had a D in one class... these were far from the straight A's she got in high school!

Maybe she really just wasn't cut out to handle balancing her life between the X-Men, her new very sexy Russian boyfriend, and her university courses. She would obviously have to drop something, but she didn't know what.

Biting her lip a little, she thought about what Logan was going to have to say about this. After realising the very heavy load she would be taking on when she started college, Kitty had asked him to help her out. She was usually pretty diligent, but there was no reason she couldn't get a little more support from someone she trusted.

She had been less than pleased when Logan had told her that support and motivation weren't always enough.

He had told her that those things really only helped when paired with consequences for her actions. She had agreed with a flaming red face that if she happened to slack off at school, he could give her any consequences he deemed necessary.

And Kitty had certainly been around Wolverine Long enough to know what _necessary consequences_ were in his mind.

At the moment, most of the kids in the mansion were at Bayville high, leaving only the college kids and the staff around the building in general. She figured now was as good a time as any, with a quiet house, to face the music. She made her way to Logan's room and knocked softly.

"Mr. Logan?" she asked timidly, then mentally berated herself. _Get a grip, Kitty! You're in college, for god's sake, you're not a scared kid._

Logan went to open his door and raised an eyebrow at the image she presented. Kitty was obviously pretty worried about something if she was blushing bright red and calling him _mister_ anything.

"Um..." she started, then held out her report card. He frowned as he took it and opened the thing up. Well, she certainly didn't need much more explanation than that.

"Well, darlin', looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble," he said, stepping away from his door and motioning her into his spacious room.

She nodded and shifted her weight from foot to foot, not letting herself turn back to watch as he closed the door.

"What kind of a first report card is this to bring home from college, Kitty?" he frowned. "And why wouldn't you get help before things got this bad? You know Charles would be more than happy to give you time off the team to focus on your studies."

Kitty shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess... I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do it all."

Logan shook his head, dropping the paper onto the little love seat on the far side of the room.

"Well, obviously that was a bit too much for you to handle."

He pulled the desk chair out and sat on it, glaring up at her sternly.

"I didn't expect to have to go over this so soon with you, Kitty. You really need to consider dropping a course or else dropping training for now. This is too much for you, and you're not only going to get crappy grades if it continues, but you're probably gonna run yourself into the ground and make yourself sick. I don't want that for you," he lectured.

She nodded meekly and watched as he patted his knee.

"Well, darlin', you know how this works," he sighed. "Jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, then over my knee."

"Logan, really... this is only my first report card, I had to see how things were going first," she pleaded. "Don't do this."

He shook his head. "There are plenty of ways you coulda found out what your grades were before an official report like this came out. Plenty of opportunities you could have taken to get help, and you didn't. Maybe this'll help you to remember that you can't always do every little thing. Now come here, Kitty," he ordered.

Her lower lip trembled as she made her way slowly over to the stern teacher. If there was anything she didn't want more than she did not want this spanking, she couldn't think of it right that moment.

She undid the button and zip of her jeans with trembling fingers, and was immediately tugged over his lap afterward.

Not wanting to draw things out too much, Logan tugged her jeans down in short order and smacked his palm against her upturned rear. This was not the way he had hoped to spend this afternoon, but he could only hope that this was the only grades-related spanking he would be giving.

"What are you gonna do next time your workload gets to be too much on you?" he demanded, whacking her in fast pace.

"Talk to you or the Professor!" Kitty insisted breathlessly. The smacks were already stinging a great deal.

"And?"

"And..."

"Find out what your grades are, Kitty," Logan frowned, slapping at her thighs now for the lack of answer.

"Alright!" she whined, trying to blink back tears and being quite unsuccessful. "I promise!"

"You're gonna find out what grades you have, then you're gonna talk to Charles and I about your workload. Just because you're in college doesn't mean you suddenly have to go it alone."

Kitty dropped her head and whimpered, her feet kicking involuntarily now. Her bottom felt hot and stingy, and she knew she would be having trouble sitting tonight at dinner.

Sighing, Logan guided her up off his knee and lead her over to the couch. Kitty was confused when he bent her over the back of it rather than leading her to sit and curl up with him like she usually would after a spanking.

"Logan?" she sniffled.

"How many classes did you get less than a B grade in, darlin'?" he asked.

"Um... four..." she answered reluctantly.

She heard him rustling around in another part of the room... near the window? That didn't make any sense.

It did make sense, though, when she felt something abrasive against her sore skin and smelled the green of a freshly broken young branch.

She gasped and glanced over her shoulder.

"Logan, no! You can't switch me!" she begged.

"Oh, yes I can, darlin'," he sighed, placing one hand firmly on her back and using the other one to aim the switch and bring it down sharply on the upper curve of her bottom. She yelped in pain, a fresh slew of tears coming on. "I can switch you for this because it is damn well at the top of my list to make you take care of yourself, and running yourself into the ground just to get bad grades ain't doin' a very good job of that, now is it?"

Kitty couldn't say she could argue with him... but then, she wasn't saying much of anything at the moment.

He finished off with the other three strokes in quick succession, not wanting to drag things out any more than they had to be.

Kitty was left a very well punished girl crying over the back of the love seat, her red bottom proudly displayed. Logan guided her round to lay face down on the piece of furniture so she could calm down a bit.

Once settled, kitty reached up and pushed her hair out of her face, and in doing so ended up brushing her report card with her elbow. All she could do was stare at it with teary eyes and vow that she wouldn't mess up so royally next term.


End file.
